


words & threats

by SilverMoonT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonT/pseuds/SilverMoonT
Summary: Suna.Osamu.Komori.Sakusa believes that when you eat, you must not forget to clean unless you want simple crumbs to transform into a problem you can no longer control.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	words & threats

**Author's Note:**

> Implied: Sakuatsu

Sakusa knows that most of the time, taking risks is what really counts; that launching yourself without knowing what to expect, and taking the reins of the next adventure despite the fact that all the people around you believe that you will not be able to achieve even the first section of the road, since there’s no chance that you will leave your house without hand sanitizer and a facemask, is what one must do in order to conquer the different steps that life can offer. But the reality is, that he has been taking chances over and over again; perhaps without realizing it, perhaps consciously.

That occasion is a conscious decision. He knows that not all the fault is his, though yes the vast majority of it, because while at that moment his face is holding a grimace of slight repulsion, a stool away, his cousin is kissing who is nothing more and nothing less than the person who, beyond his regret, he has had to get used to seeing.

"Is this necessary?" He asks along with a dry tone of voice.

His gaze fixed on the display case next to him that currently remains empty because Onigiri Miya has already closed for that day and therefore the only people in that place are them.

Unfortunately, for him.

He doesn't need to look to his side to know that Suna is licking his lips, satisfaction accompanying that gesture that is sometimes as provocative as other times automatic. Perhaps they don't know what the other's favorite color is or what food they prefer to eat when they get sick —though Sakusa tries not to catch colds—, but they both know each other well enough to know that some strange kind of game is going on between the two of them.

"He started it." Suna replies looking at Komori, his arms around his neck.

"Can you blame me with a face like this?" Are the words of his cousin.

Sakusa believes that even though his name as well as his cousin's name have been in different sports magazines several times, sometimes in the middle of big headlines with bold letters because the teams they belong to are strong and well known, people still don’t know them; because while he's not against partying — as the vast majority of people often assume from the simple fact that he just doesn't like not being able to move around due the excessive number of people—, his cousin is no angel.

Finally he dares, he forces himself to turn his head towards them.

Komori is with his arms around Suna's waist, standing while Suna is sitting on one of the stools. Like him, but Sakusa has tried to leave at least a stool between the three because he doesn't really trust them. As he has said before, his cousin is no angel. And Suna, much less.

Suna turns his head back and Sakusa keeps checking his thoughts because a not at all innocent grin, decorated with a bit of fun, lights up his face. He wants to ask his cousin why, but the reality is, judging by the fact that he is there, that Komori can chant the same word.

"You know, if you really like Atsumu, which, by the way," Suna sticks his tongue out, indicating that he doesn't understand his decision, "You will have to get used to this."

_This_. Seeing him with Komori. Or rather, seeing Komori with him.

The thing is, Sakusa isn't a saint either.

"Or, you get used to not doing that in front of people." He says.

The grin on Suna's face turns into a more dangerous and false gesture as he tightens his arms around Komori's neck, getting Komori to kiss him on the temple as their faces are close.

"You seem to be the only one who's bothered."

"It doesn't bother me at all." The three of them listen and Sakusa turns his head to rest his eyes on the only person he had believed would perhaps make the situation more bearable; but with his calm and lopsided smile, his already discarded apron and his typical cap that now stays backwards on his black locks, Osamu approaches them to rest his elbows on the counter and dedicate his smile that melts customers and attracts people, to the only two people he actually notices. "You can go on."

Sakusa also rests his elbows on the counter although to hide his face in his hands. Suna holds a wide smile and Komori looks at him.

"Later." Osamu adds, and Suna's mouth remains a millimeter from Komori's. "Cuz actually, yer my main interest right now."

Sakusa looks over his fingers, and Suna turns his head quickly.

"Are you leaving me after everything I've done for you?" His face remains serious but everyone knows that he is capable of decorating his facial features seriously despite speaking with obvious sarcasm. Osamu matches his gaze and raises both eyebrows, not at all surprised. "I mean... after all... you know, everything I do."

Osamu laughs and Komori tilts his head.

"He's leaving me for my cousin."

"No, never," Osamu responds, "Less for him." He nods at Sakusa.

"Excuse me?" Sakusa expresses.

He is already used to seeing the three of them together, but if there is something that he still can’t adjust to, it is the fact that if Osamu, Suna and Komori are dating, it’s because in some special way the three manage to understand each other and so get their varied personalities to immerse themselves with balance to carry forward the relationship in which they currently find themselves. Upon seeing them, Osamu seems the calmest, but Sakusa is pretty sure he is not.

Atsumu has repeated it many times. Now he understands the meaning of it.

"Look." Osamu raises his hands innocently but of innocent he doesn’t have a gram. The calmer, more relaxed, quieter twin. That too, is a misunderstanding. "If my brother likes ya... I don’t."

He could refer to the fact that he doesn’t get into his brother's territory because society leads to see the people you love as property that you must obtain and take care of until they don’t belong to you, but Sakusa knows that he is expressing that he wouldn’t be with him for the simple fact that he is Sakusa Kiyoomi.

But Sakusa can only focus on some of his words.

"He likes me?" He asks.

"You tell me."

Tell him? He doesn’t know what to say.

Kisses, caresses, even hugs are the gestures he shares with Atsumu.

Is that enough to assume that Atsumu likes him?

Sakusa intertwines his own fingers and his mouth remains hidden behind his knuckles.

It’s true that he turns out to be the target of Atsumu's words when they all find themselves changing in the locker room after a long practice, and Atsumu only seems to have the energy to continue pronouncing that nickname that he has become accustomed —and seen forced— to listen over and over again, night and day. It’s also true that despite not seeming to be able to stay still and unable to stay quiet for more than two minutes, Atsumu respects his space when he feels like he is drowning and not necessarily from the excess of water.

Sakusa wants to smile, but the reality is, that Atsumu is like that with everyone.

"I can tell you that Kiyoomi does like him." Komori expresses.

"Motoya." Sakusa glares at his cousin.

"That's what they want to hear."

Sakusa has suspected it all along. From the first moment he got a message from his cousin asking if he can take a detour and so a little trip to Hyogo, taking advantage of the fact that he and Suna have traveled there for a few days to see Osamu, to which Sakusa had said yes because he misses his cousin in the same way that Atsumu misses Osamu —silently because they believe that their (not so existent) egos— must be impossible to tear apart. But now that he has heard Komori and his words, he has confirmed the truth.

"You didn't invite me here to know your boyfriends, did you?"

He keeps thinking about it, his cousin is not an angel as the others say.

"You've known us since our last high school tournament. We beat you."

And if Komori does find himself dating Suna, it's because he sometimes manages to make the red eyeliner around his dubious-colored gaze match the two invisible horns sticking out between his dark brown locks.

A laugh escapes from Osamu's lips although he promptly brings his hand to his mouth.

And if Komori is also dating Osamu, it‘s because although he doesn’t speak as much as his brother, that doesn’t change the fact that they continue to share the same last name and therefore the same ability to make sarcasm, honesty, and irony impossible to separate at the time to speak.

"Hey." Komori looks at Suna with a frown.

"Did you take it so personal because you are still upset since we beat you the previous tournament?" Sakusa reciprocates.

Komori replaces his partial seriousness with an inevitable laugh, but soon finds himself serious again when both Suna's and Osamu's gazes rest on him.

"We'll see in the next game." Suna looks at Sakusa.

Sakusa believes that perhaps that occasion is not a complete adventure, because despite not expressing it aloud, he believes that Suna is right, and in some way or another everyone has been present in each other's lives thanks to volleyball and the relationships that have been created from it, since sometimes being teammates becomes more as well as holding hands once the game is over is no longer just such a common and everyday gesture.

"Exactly. Next game." Sakusa reminds the three of them even though Suna was the one to speak. Suna and Osamu are no longer teammates in the same way as him and Komori either because now Suna and Komori share the same side of the court while he and Atsumu respond to the same colors, and now Osamu has two teams to root for (three if you also include Aran). "I must go to rest and train. So, can I go?"

"Don't you want to spend some family-quality time together?"

"Sure, I can bring Motoya with me then."

Sakusa lifts one corner of his mouth and Suna squints his eyes.

"Why do I always stay in the middle?" Komori interrupts them.

"You like the middle." Osamu clears his throat.

For Osamu, the looks and the exchange of comments between Suna and Sakusa are already common, since he has had three years to get used to Suna and his brother behaving in the same way towards each other, and for the same reason he knows that despite the irony of the words said out loud, Suna and Sakusa wouldn’t hesitate to defend each other if asked in an interview how they get along. They will never say it so sincerely, but it’s true.

"A fox sandwich," Komori agrees, and Sakusa again hides his face in his hands.

"I'm suffering."

"You are always suffering."

He stops hiding behind his fingers and watches his cousin.

"And much more since you started dating these two."

Being Atsumu's teammate implies being used to seeing and knowing about Suna and Osamu in one way or another, and apparently he is not the only one to think about it since for some reason his cousin has ended up forging his relationship between those two who although might seem calm, can finish you in a matter of five seconds and with the total number of ten words.

At that precise moment Sakusa checks it because Komori stops looking at him to watch Suna, and he only needs Suna to start smiling to again rest his lips on that smile that when it comes to him —and Osamu— is genuine, and because it’s true and Suna hasn't lied, he has also started the kiss earlier.

"I'm not sorry," Komori whispers on Suna's lips.

Sakusa places one of his hands in front of his face to avoid seeing them.

"I love the view."

But seeing Osamu looking at them with a fond smile and speaking those words doesn't help either.

"I swear I'm not playing with your brother," He says. He knows that he could easily leave on his own since they are not really forcing him to stay, but he feels that choosing to leave is equal to losing, and he doesn’t like to lose. "Why would I do it?"

Osamu looks at him and his smile gets lost.

"I dunno," He answers, being honest. "My brother loves, a lot, and sometimes, he breaks down in the process."

Osamu believes that his brother is intense, sometimes in a bad way, sometimes in a good way. Bad sense because he doesn’t seem to know what the word conformity is, to be satisfied and finally stop, and sometimes in a good sense because the same sensation drives him to keep moving forward, to never stop and therefore make you want to continue —or at least try— to follow his rhythm because he is not waiting for you, he will not wait for you, and both silently and aloud he dares you to move with him. Osamu knows it. He is intense too, in his own way, and for the same reason he knows that for them, loving is not something that is done without being careful.

"I'll be there to pick up his pieces." Sakusa responds.

"Kiyoomi likes puzzles."

When Komori is not busy kissing Suna, or Osamu, he talks about Sakusa.

"I don't know if Atsumu is a puzzle."

And when Suna is not busy kissing Komori, or Osamu, he talks nonsense (and about Kita).

"Are we comparin’ my brother with board games?"

"I'd like to be a Twister, I'm flexible."

"Yes, you are." Osamu agrees with Suna.

"Thank you."

"Very," Komori also agrees.

"Thank you."

Sakusa allows himself to leave his arms on the counter to hide his head between them. "Can I leave?" He asks, how many times has he asked? "You know, Osaka is 45 minutes from here, not around the corner." He reminds them, considering that if only the four of them are in that place it’s because it has already closed, and therefore, it’s late.

"No." Osamu is as stubborn as Atsumu. "So, yer sure you can handle ‘tsumu?"

Sakusa opts to straighten up and hugs himself.

Handle? No one can handle Atsumu, not even himself.

"You do know we're not getting married, right?"

"So you want to be his boyfriend." He hears Suna say.

He thinks he understands being ambushed.

When at first Komori had told him that he liked not just one but two people, and that those two people happen to be Osamu and Suna, it hadn’t been easy for him to understand. But he is not the one to judge, since he thinks that people want and suffer differently, and he continues to think the same because he believes that the relationship —or whatever it is he has— with Atsumu is quite different from what exists between his cousin, Suna, and Osamu. He understands being ambushed because he knows what it is to worry about a relative, but he doesn’t understand why that night.

"I don't know." He says, and he really doesn't know.

He doesn’t want to think too much. If a couple of years ago someone had told him that at that moment he would find himself talking with three people his own age who in some way or another had accompanied him throughout his years of volleyball, he would have said that he would never be in the same place with Suna of his own free will; and therefore, much less would he have been able to believe if someone had mentioned to him that at that very moment he is thinking of the face that’s in front of him but with dyed-blond hair and a charismatic smile.

Easier said than done.

Sakusa thinks that's a lie.

Easier done than said.

Because doing is something that becomes natural. Because he waits until Atsumu finishes fixing every last lock of his already-dyed-way-too-many-times blond hair while Atsumu has gotten used to waiting for him when he performs his skin care routine step by step, always complying with all the instructions. Atsumu has become accustomed to carrying hand sanitizer as well as it has become natural for him to allow Atsumu to rest his head on his shoulder when he falls asleep after coming back from a game as the view from the window is no longer the most entertaining. Doing something is easy because time gets you used to it, but transforming those feelings that are sometimes so difficult to explain into words that must be mentioned aloud to be confirmed, is not easy.

"I like spending time with him." He knows he doesn't mind when Atsumu asks if he can accompany him to the grocery store. "And his jokes aren't that bad." It's true, most of the time they are, and sometimes they're so bad that for that reason alone he laughs, but other times it's those jokes that keep his day from being horrible.

But he also knows, and is used to hearing, that if liking Atsumu is a possibility, it’s because despite the obvious differences between them, he is not so different from Atsumu, so he doesn’t hesitate to look at Osamu, and leave in evidence why he understands that Suna and Komori are dating him. "He's hot."

A smile decorates his face because Osamu's flinches.

Smiling is not the only habit Atsumu infects him.

"Was that necessary?" Suna asks.

"He started it." Sakusa responds looking at Osamu.

He hopes Suna flinches too.

And he does, but Suna is Suna, so he doesn't stay quiet and obviously takes his words in his favor just like he just did.

"If Komori likes Osamu and you like Atsumu that means you have the same type."

Sakusa frowns in confusion and looks at Suna. "That goes for you too then..."

"Actually, no," Osamu cuts him off to disagree even though he himself is in a relationship with Suna. "Rin likes Kita-san."

As soon as that name is spoken, a sleepy smile makes its way on Suna's face before a dreamy sigh leaves his lips.

"Here we go."

"Every time we visit Osamu and I am blessed to cross paths with Kita-san because luckily Osamu and he work together, it feels like a gift that life is willing to give me for all my hard work," Suna expresses with his eyes closed, his arms still around Komori's neck but his mind on worked muscles, tanned skin, golden eyes, and a calm smile as well as a serene expression. "Sometimes when the days look bad, I know that I must prevail and keep thinking that if I can overcome myself day by day, then again I will have the chance to come back to Kita-san."

Suna lets his forehead fall onto Komori's shoulder, surrendered.

Hopeless.

Komori smiles at the same time that he stops wrapping both arms around his waist so he can caress his dark brown locks as Osamu laughs, while Sakusa feels his gaze between them, not really knowing what to think.

"Doesn't that bother you, Motoya?" He asks his cousin.

"What? Isn’t Atsumu the same?" His cousin replies and Sakusa forms a line with his lips because he can't necessarily say no. He thinks he can't really blame them, he knows Kita too. "No, it's Kita-san. But," Komori looks at Suna and Suna lifts his head to see him. "Suna, you and Kiyoomi are volleyball players, flexible in a strange way," Suna cocks his head and Sakusa arches an eyebrow, "You were number ten in high school, you seem allergic to the sun and could pass for vampires, your last names start with S, and you are taller than Osamu and Atsumu. So, the twins have the same type."

"Don't compare us." Suna and Sakusa complain.

Osamu straightens up and crosses his arms to lean his hips against the counter.

"And where are ya in the equation?" He asks Komori.

A proud smile embraces the face of the only libero present.

"I am the exception."

"Yes, you are."

Komori continues to smile but quickly narrows his eyes as he realizes the words he had mentioned earlier.

"You don't like my cousin, do you?"

Osamu lets out a sigh, with Komori and Suna he can never get bored. "I have codes with my brother."

Finally Suna stops hugging Komori to leave his hands on his own waist. He raises his chin high and smiles, self-centered. "That means I'm off limits."

"It's not like Atsumu ever took an interest in you," Komori tells him.

"Everyone is interested in me."

"Not me." Sakusa assures him, and smirks when Suna opens his eyes to look at him.

"Well that's good to hear." Osamu comments.

Sakusa tilts his head back and wonders if this is the same life that blesses Suna with Kita's presence, because he thinks that if so, it’s quite unfair considering that he just wants to get out of there. He is a patient person, very patient considering that he has learned to put together puzzles that seem endless at first glance, that he must wait for Atsumu to choose the right color and brand for the dye he wants to try that time, that he repeats over and over again to Hinata not to look at him when he is stretching his wrists, and that he stays instead of leaving when Bokuto starts talking about Akaashi.

As he has said, he understands the reason for that occasion.

But the reality is, that although he doesn’t know if he likes Atsumu, he does know that at that moment he prefers to be with him. "Look." He lowers his head to look at Osamu. "Let me go, yes?" He asks, tries, again. "I won't hurt your brother."

He's not Atsumu's boyfriend, he still can't figure out all of his own thoughts. And yet he is sure that he doesn’t want to hurt him, and that if he did, it wouldn’t be something intentional because he knows that Atsumu thinks of him in the same way; of that he is sure. Whatever relationship they are having at the time, apparently serious enough that Osamu, Suna, and even Komori have decided to ambush him, he knows that they are not looking to harm themselves, but quite the opposite.

"If you hurt him, we hurt you." Suna expresses.

Sakusa clasps his hands, exasperated. He will never mention it to Atsumu because he believes that he and Suna as allies is a dangerous concept and one that he doesn’t want to deal with, but it’s already obvious that to him, despite all the teasing and comments, Suna is completely defensive of Atsumu, just like Osamu.

But the good thing is, that at the end of the day, Suna's last name is still different, so he looks at him, and just says, "Do you ever look at anything else besides your phone?" In his case with Suna, doing and saying are the same because being partially annoyed with his presence is as easy as being irritated with his words.

"I mean, besides Kita-san? Yes, I see your cousin's face when—"

"RIN." Osamu interrupts.

"What?" Suna sounds genuinely surprised at the mention of his name, "I was going to say when we beat Black Jackals." Both Osamu and Sakusa face-palm themselves as Komori laughs. "Why, Osamu? Do you have something else in mind?"

Osamu chooses to sigh instead of answering because perhaps Suna is off limits but it’s also true that it’s impossible to try to limit him, so he stops paying attention to him and looks at Sakusa.

"How do I know I can trust ya, Sakusa?"

He could answer in so many ways, but only one answer seems right.

"If your brother does, why don't you?"

Knowing if Atsumu likes him is as hard as knowing if he likes Atsumu.

That doesn’t take away that he trusts Atsumu and that Atsumu trusts him, since otherwise the kisses wouldn’t have been added to the daily interactions as well as the small gestures that are already seen as silent invitations instead of abrasive invasions. You need confidence to establish a relationship, and just as he knows that Atsumu will always try to set the ball in the best way for him, he will try to be his best version so as not to disappoint Atsumu. Does that mean to like someone?

Osamu remains silent because he knows that he can’t doubt his words.

Atsumu's trust is not something you simply give, it’s something you earn.

"I'm a professional volleyball player and we're teammates." Sakusa adds anyway, since they're no longer high school teens. "If I hurt him that means you and Suna will dislike me and I don't want Motoya to suffer."

Komori brings a hand to his heart. "I think I'm going to cry." He's honest.

Osamu and Sakusa look at each other and the latter raises both eyebrows.

He knows that in case of not being accepted by Osamu, he wouldn’t be there, much less would have been invited by his cousin under the excuse of wanting him to spend time with him to continue knowing who happen to be his new boyfriends. With Suna he doesn’t hesitate to show himself against, but they both know what it means to fall for a Miya —now, also Komori—, and with Osamu he only has to show himself as he really is because there is no point in pretending. Whatever he feels for Atsumu, it’s neither pretended nor feigned, it’s real, and Osamu realizes that.

"Does he know this?" Osamu asks him.

_This_.

Sakusa believes that they have to start specifying rather than just generalizing, but he also believes that in that specific case it’s not necessary because he knows what Osamu is referring to.

Does Atsumu know how much Sakusa feels for him?

"No." He answers, because that is the reality. "But one day he will know."

It’s not a promise because promises can be broken and he doesn’t want to break Atsumu in the same way that he doesn’t want Atsumu to break him, although in some ironic way he believes that only Atsumu has managed to demolish some of his walls with the help of his persistence.

"He’s practically incapable of leaving anything half-finished." Komori adds.

Because yes, he's dating Suna and Osamu, but he's still his cousin.

Sakusa looks at him, this time smiling. "You three are perfect together."

Instead of fighting him, for the first time Suna opts to give him a true smile before hugging Komori even more until their chests stay together and Komori again wraps his arms around his waist, the two of them resting their eyes on Osamu while Osamu also looks at them with the same kind of smile that only appears on his face when it comes to them.

"And you and my brother too."

Sakusa looks at Osamu when he mentions those words.

Osamu bends down to then place a small box on the counter that shows his business logo. "You can go." He finally tells him, and Sakusa doesn't celebrate those words as much as he thought he would because there is no winner as well as no loser. "Take this to him."

Sakusa gets up and puts on the golden jacket that indicates that he belongs to the team that has given him the opportunity to get closer and to know Atsumu better. He takes the box after throwing a glance at Osamu, and watches his cousin.

"We have a family meeting soon, don't show your hickeys."

Suna smiles even though the comment was not for him, and Komori laughs.

"I guess I can say the same to you."

Sakusa passes next to them, not so close because he knows what is best for him, but Suna stops him. Of course Suna slows him down. "I think you are perfect for each other too." He expresses, getting Sakusa to look at him, but unable to find a trace of lies in his words. "Atsumu’s a big fat jerk so he deserves you."

"I feel like there's a hidden insult behind that compliment."

Just as Sakusa knows Atsumu better, Komori knows Suna better. "You are right."

Osamu leaves his place behind the counter after and sits on the stool that had been empty all that time. "Thank you for accepting this... late snack." He decides to tell him, although extraordinarily, during all that time, only words —and threats— have been exchanged instead of compliments about his food and smiles that express the same thing.

Komori moves to stay between Suna and Osamu and wraps his arms around their shoulders, Suna and Osamu's arms brushing as they hug Komori around the waist.

Sakusa doesn't understand them.

In the same way that no one understands him and Atsumu.

He thinks that's the interesting factor.

"More like an early talk."

It’s at the moment that he wonders what kind of words those three would cross if he decided to be Atsumu's boyfriend, that he realizes that apparently, his feelings for him don’t plan to leave him for a long time.

"Maybe one day we'll all have the same last name." Suna mentions when he opens the door.

Sakusa can only laugh before he takes his facemask.

He believes that the five are related because they are just as provocative but in different ways. Atsumu demands you to be at his level, Osamu reaches but keeps going, Komori tells you not to give up along with his smile that only has half of innocence, Suna forces you to hold your chin up with his attitude, and he never leaves anything unfinished.

"Unless Atsumu turns into a Sakusa."

He puts on the facemask and opens the door.

"Oh! You wouldn’t dar—"

He closes the door and smiles knowing that just as Suna, Osamu, and Komori can pressure him, he can pressure them in the same way.

* * *

Atsumu looks over the back of the couch and stops focusing on the television in front of him as soon as he hears that the door opens, and turns to kneel on it and leave his hands on the edge of the backrest, a nice smile on his face.

"Omi-omi, yer back!" He expresses when he sees him taking off an identical jacket to the one he has as well as his sneakers. "It's not like I was interested." He adds immediately, shrugging as Sakusa approaches him. "I just had no one to bother cuz Inunaki-san, Thomas-san and Meian-san have decided to go out, Bokkun is with Akaashi-kun, and Oliver-san and Shouyou—"

Sakusa lowers his facemask and takes his face between his hands to kiss him.

His fingers are cold and Atsumu hasn't been able to finish saying what he wanted to express, but Atsumu still leaves his palms on Sakusa's chest and licks his lips when Sakusa breaks apart.

"My, my, I missed ya too," He says, opening his eyes. "Not that much, though." He giggles and Sakusa gives him a small smile before bending down to pick up the box that he had left next to the couch and allow Atsumu to see it.

Atsumu recognizes his last name and raises both eyebrows as he smiles broadly.

"My brother's food!" He exclaims, happy because he still thinks Osamu's food is the best in the same way that he thinks the players on his team are the most entertaining. "Wait." His smile is replaced with a confused grin. "You weren't here..." Sakusa looks at him, amused because he knows what conclusions he's coming to. "My brother and Sunarin weren’t answering... and yer cousin didn’t accept my invitation to play together that new game... It was a trap!" He exclaims, finally understanding why no one had been answering and why Sakusa hadn't mentioned where he had gone. "Why?"

Sakusa leaves the box on the couch and takes his face back in his hands again.

"Why do you think?"

Atsumu squints his eyes, wondering why his brother, Suna and Komori would act as allies to get Sakusa to meet them, and the truth is that he doesn’t have to think too much because although many times it’s impossible to know what is going on through his brother's mind in the same way that it’s difficult to decipher the emotions in Suna's facial features and the true intentions that decorate Komori's smile; many other times there is only a single explanation.

"Makin’ sure you won't break my heart."

Sakusa nods and arches an eyebrow as a smile decorates Atsumu's face.

"You're smiling."

"And?" Atsumu asks him again, but this time biting his lower lip and the brown of his eyes on him, waiting, demanding. "Will ya break it?"

Sakusa thinks that surely they will not be free from discussions and arguments, especially considering that both are equally stubborn and persistent when they want to, but he is also sure that if at that moment there is that closeness between them, it’s because they both allow it and because they both only want the best of whatever is between them. Feelings are confusing and sometimes there are no words to express them, but there are to make of them a promise not so much promise since it’s already a reality.

"I will try to do everything I can to prevent that from happening." Sakusa assures him.

Atsumu leaves a kiss on his cheek and quickly focuses on the box his brother has sent him while Sakusa moves into the kitchen to finally remove his facemask and wash his hands.

"It's so late!" He hears Atsumu say. "I didn't eat dinner cuz I was waitin’ for you, I thought we could have dinner together." He comes back to the living room just to spot him opening the box and allowing the same to make a smile appear on his face. "Look, ‘samu says that next time he will make yer favorite cuz he knows you don't like eating his food since he uses his hands, but for now you hafta eat my favorite."

Osamu Miya, proving that he is the king of passive aggressiveness through notes.

Sakusa grabs the napkins on the table and sits on the other side of the box instead of listing all the reasons why they shouldn’t have dinner on the couch, since just as Atsumu has gotten used to always having hand sanitizer with him, he has gotten used to not paying attention to some details because a much better one under the name Atsumu Miya is next to him.

"Y'know, Omi-Omi," Atsumu says with an onigiri in his hands, "If you have managed to survive them, then yer the chosen one."

Atsumu laughs and Sakusa laughs too, he can only agree with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
